


Always Have, Always Will

by SharkGirl



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Rin, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, post ES episode 14, top!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night after the Samezuka Cultural Festival and, after having been accepted by Rin's friends, Sousuke contemplates just what that might mean.  Rin, on the other hand is ready to take their relationship to the next level.</p><p>Fluffy and sweet.  It'll probably give you a cavity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Have, Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love SouRin. OTP for life!! I had this little idea in my head ever since I watched the Free! Eternal Summer OVA. It's just a cute story and the first in a series of "First Times"
> 
> I didn't put the "underage" warning because, at this point, both Sousuke and Rin are 18 (presumably) Of course, timing is unclear in the Free! ES world, so that might be wrong. Let's just say they're 18.
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta for always reading my works and letting me know if my characters are OOC. It's easier for me with SouRin (cuz OTP) but I'm really going to need her help on the next two parts, (ReiGisa and MakoHaru) Ganbare!!

Sousuke lay on the bottom bunk staring at the slats supporting his own bed above.  He knew he’d have to move when Rin got back from his shower, but, for now, he was content to rest his head on the redhead’s pillow.  It smelled like Rin’s shampoo, which, he chuckled to himself, had a light cherry blossom scent.  He put his hands behind his head and continued to look up at the black metal that held the mattress above him.  He replayed the day’s events over in his head.

The Cultural Festival had been fun.  He hadn’t had to do much work; his gracious Team Captain had left most of that to the underclassmen.  He had been in charge of cooking, but that was easier than dealing with their guests.  Sousuke wasn’t exactly a people person.  Or, rather, he never came across that way.  He actually enjoyed spending time with his friends.  Okay, he enjoyed spending time with Rin.  But that had to count for something.

Cerulean eyes wandered from the bunk above him and looked over at their desks.  Rin’s was so neat; a place for everything and everything in its place.  He remembered how upset the redhead had gotten their first night rooming together when Sousuke had stripped off his clothes and dared to leave them on the floor.

‘We have a hamper for a reason, Sousuke,’ the shorter man had growled at him.  The brunet found himself chuckling again at the memory.  Five years apart and they had gone back to being the best of friends straight away.  He was so glad he’d come to Samezuka for his final year.  He had gotten to swim with Rin again and the fiery redhead had even taught him a thing or two about swimming for more than just your own personal gain.  It was refreshing and romantic and completely…Rin.

His thoughts drifted back to earlier.  The guys from Iwatobi had come to their café, against Rin’s wishes, but he knew that his best friend was happy to see them.  He no longer felt jealous when he was around them.  Well, okay, maybe he felt a slight twinge of jealousy when the redhead would carelessly sling an arm over Nanase’s shoulder.  Haru, he corrected himself.  But, he supposed old habits die hard.

They all seemed really excited to be there.  The little breaststroke swimmer had even gone as far as to call him ‘Sou-chan.’ He grimaced.  He’d never live that name down.  But, it kind of felt like he’d been accepted into their group.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but with the way Rin had smiled at him, in that teasing way, he figured he could deal with it.

Sousuke was torn from his thoughts when he heard their dorm room door open.  A freshly showered Rin appeared, backlit by the brighter light of the hallway.

“Geez, why are you laying here in the dark?” he asked as he toed off his sandals and shut the door behind him.  He was wearing his black tank top and a loose pair of sweatpants.  His towel was draped over his shoulders and his hair was still dripping slightly.

“It didn’t seem that dark when I first laid down,” Sousuke answered, his eyes slipping closed.  He heard his roommate click his tongue in disapproval and turn on one of their desk lamps.  The brunet then heard the scraping of a chair across the hardwood floor.  Sousuke cracked an eye open just as the redhead grabbed his notebook and pen and flipped his science book open to their current chapter, the towel now gone and presumably in the hamper.  He let the eyelid slip closed again and frowned.  Was Rin really going to do homework right now?

“They loved you, you know,” Rin said a few moments later, pen scratching coming to a halt.  “I mean,” he cleared his throat, “my friends.”  Sousuke turned on his side and opened his eyes.  The redhead was still facing away from him.

“Oh?” was all the brunet said, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Rin turned to face him with his trademark toothy grin.  “Makoto and Nagisa texted me saying that they had a really great time with ‘Sou-chan’,” his grin turned into a teasing smirk.  Sousuke pulled a face and his roommate laughed.

“I’m stuck with that nickname forever now, aren’t I?” the brunet frowned at the floor.

“I think it’s cute,” Rin nearly giggled.

“Oh really, RinRin?” Sousuke’s smirk rivaled his best friend’s as the redhead narrowed his eyes and did his best to glare.  “What, Kisumi can call you that, but I can’t?”

“That’s different,” the shorter teen pouted.

“So, you’re fine with him calling you that, but you don’t want your boyfriend to?” Sousuke faked a disappointed face when crimson eyes snapped up to look at him.

“It’s not that,” Rin’s pout deepened.  “I just couldn’t get Kisumi to stop if I tried,” he grumbled under his breath.  The brunet smiled.  He loved the way his best friend looked when he was embarrassed about something.

“Speaking of,” Sousuke began, “we never really got a chance to tell them.”  Rin blinked in confusion.  “Your friends,” he raised his eyebrows.  “We didn’t get to tell them that we’re ‘official’,” he used the exact wording Rin had, in hopes that it would dawn on the shorter man.  “I mean, unless you texted them,” he chuckled.

“I may have…” the redhead rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, so they know now?” the taller teen arched an eyebrow.  “Nanase isn’t planning some sort of water-themed death for me, right?”

“If he was, I’m sure he would have executed it earlier today,” his roommate snickered.

“Earlier?” cerulean eyes fluttered.

“Yeah, I sort of told them we were an item before they came,” Rin admitted, crimson eyes staring at the hardwood floor.  “That’s probably why they were so excited to talk to you.”

“Oh,” was all Sousuke said before he resumed his previous position on his back, head pillowed on his arms.

“You’re not mad, are you?” his boyfriend’s voice sounded worried.

“Why should I be mad?” the taller teen asked, still staring at the bunk above him.  “They’re your friends,” he said flatly.  He wasn’t mad.  He was actually relieved.  If they already knew that he and Rin were dating, then their reactions were truly genuine and Nanase-no-Haru’s use of his given name was almost like a blessing.  Not that he needed it.

“Are you going to pout all night?” Rin’s voice still held worry, but also a hint of frustration.  Sousuke purposely didn’t say anything.  He heard the chair legs scrape across the floor again as the redhead stood up.  He felt the mattress dip and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend’s face hovering just above his.  Rin supported himself on his hands and knees.  The redhead stared at him for a while, crimson eyes studying cerulean.  “You’re mad,” he concluded.

“I’m not mad,” Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile.

“You are so,” the redhead drew his brows down.  “You’re mad that I told them without you.”

“I’m not mad,” the brunet repeated.

“Ugh, Sousuke, you’re being such a baby about this,” Rin growled and sat up, his butt coming down to rest on the taller boy’s stomach.  He crossed his arms over his chest.  “Honestly, getting so upset over a simple thing like me telling my friends that we’re-” but the younger was cut off when Sousuke quickly sat up and brushed his lips against his.  The kiss ended too quickly.  Crimson eyes held confusion.

“I’m not mad,” Sousuke said for the third time, his voice softer.  He rested his forehead against Rin’s and smiled.  “I’m glad you told them,” he said, “and I’m glad they like me.”

“You are?” Rin pulled back, a look of slight disbelief on his face.

“As long as it makes you happy,” the brunet said and then pushed his boyfriend down onto the bed, successfully switching their positions.  “How did they react when you told them?” he asked, head lowering to kiss the pale skin of Rin’s neck.

“They, ah, they were pretty receptive,” Rin breathed, closing his eyes when his boyfriend sucked the sensitive flesh near his pulse point.  “Ma-Makoto said he was really ha-happy for, ah, us,” the redhead’s breath hitched as Sousuke grazed his teeth over his collarbone.

“Yeah?” the brunet’s hot breath warmed Rin’s skin, still cool from the shower.

“Y-yeah,” he swallowed.  “Although, Nagisa was, ah, a little miffed that we waited a month to, mm, tell them,” the younger man chuckled and then gasped when one of Sousuke’s large hands found its way behind him and cupped his ass through the sweatpants.

“And what did Nana-” the taller man chuckled and shook his head, “What did Haru have to say about it?” he asked, pulling back and looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

“He never responded to my text,” Rin looked up at his long-time friend.  “But do you really want to talk about Haru right now?”

“No,” Sousuke answered simply and leaned town to capture the redhead’s lips again.  This time, it wasn’t a quick peck.  The older man slipped his tongue out to trace Rin’s bottom lip, requesting entrance, which his boyfriend eagerly gave.  Rin moaned into the kiss.  The brunet liked that his boyfriend was vocal.  Of course he was.  He wasn’t the type to keep his opinion to himself, so why would he keep quiet any other time?  It was encouraging to say the least.  Of course, they hadn’t gotten much further than this.  Making out and maybe some heavy petting, but nothing too serious.  So, Rin’s question was surprising after they pulled apart for air.

“Sousuke,” his boyfriend began, cheeks tinted pink, “tonight, do you think we could…” he trailed off, biting his lip and looking to the side.  The brunet was silent, giving him a chance to ask him what he really wanted.  “Do you think we could make love?” Rin finally said, flush darkening and crimson eyes returning to stare into his.  Of course Rin the Romantic would put it that way.  But, with the way his boyfriend was staring up at him, face so open and vulnerable, Sousuke didn’t have the heart to tease him.

“Are you sure?” the taller teen asked.  Sure, they’d known each other their entire lives, but they’d only been dating for a month.  He didn’t want his best friend to do something he’d regret.

“Of course I’m sure,” the redhead reached a hand up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek, a soft smile on his lips, still wet from the brunet’s earlier ministrations.  “I love you, Sousuke.”

“I love you, too, Rin,” Sousuke smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.  It wasn’t the first time they’d said those words.  In fact, it was those words that led to them getting together in the first place.  Of course, they had been said a lot louder and a lot angrier.  They were fighting over the relay and whether or not Sousuke could be a part of it due to his shoulder injury.  Rin was definitely ‘not’ crying after having just found out about his best friend’s condition when something in them snapped.  To this day, they can’t quite recall who made the first move, but after their shouted admissions of their feelings, they’d made out against the tree right there in the open.  Luckily, they’d pulled apart before Momo and Ai arrived.  Still, it had been close.  But that was a month ago.

“Ah, S-Sousuke,” Rin moaned when his soon-to-be lover’s hot kisses peppered his jaw and trailed down his neck.  Sousuke smirked against his skin, loving the way he sounded.  He reached a hand forward and palmed the redhead’s erection through his sweatpants, causing Rin to throw back his head and moan.  “Ah, shit,” crimson eyes were closed tight.

“So hard already,” the brunet teased.  “We haven’t even done anything yet,” he added with a gentle squeeze.  Rin took in a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.  They were dark and glazed over with lust.  Sousuke’s breath caught in his throat.

“It’s because you said we could do it,” Rin admitted.  “I’ve wanted Sousuke for a long time,” he bit his lip, pointed teeth worrying at the plump flesh.  “Giving myself to the person I love,” he looked up at his boyfriend through thick lashes, “of course I’d be excited.”

“Damn it, Rin,” Sousuke ground out, tearing his eyes away from the delicious, wanton image before him.  He desperately tried to keep his hips from thrusting forward.  Did he even know how hot that sounded?  How hot that made him?

“What’s wrong?” the younger man sounded worried.  Sousuke quickly looked back at him.

“Sorry,” he muttered a quick apology.  “It’s just hard to control myself when you say things like that,” he said honestly.

“Oh?” Rin’s little worried pout was replaced by a devious grin.  “Sousuke likes when I say lovey-dovey things?” he purred, reaching his hands up to thread his fingers in the taller man’s dark hair.  He pulled him down into a kiss and nibbled on the older teen’s lips with sharp teeth.  “Imagine big, bad Sou-chan being a great big teddy bear,” he chuckled, “have I been rubbing off on you?”

“And here I thought you wanted to take the next step because you were tired of just ‘rubbing off on me’,” Sousuke countered.  Crimson eyes widened and Rin blushed profusely.  Even though they loved one another, deep down they were still childhood friends who teased and tormented each other.

“Well,” Rin began, not to be outdone, “I…I…” but he trailed off.  He had nothing.  Cerulean eyes stared down at him haughtily.  “Shut up.”

“Good one,” the brunet laughed, chest rumbling.  Rin looked away angrily, but turned back when he felt a large hand brush his bangs from his forehead.  “Don’t be mad,” Sousuke tutted, “You should be proud of that fact that you turn me on with something as simple as words.”

“Yeah…” the redhead sighed and then his eyes sparkled.  “Yeah!”  He pushed himself up quickly and knocked the taller man over, so he was once again straddling his hips, his hands splayed out on Sousuke’s chest for balance.  “I am proud,” he grinned and slid back just a bit so he could roll their hips together.  Both men let out a hiss at the friction.  “And you are turned on, aren’t you?” Rin said, breathlessly, any attempt at teasing removed from his tone at the feel of his boyfriend’s arousal.

“Told you so,” Sousuke said, placing his hands on Rin’s hips and grinding their clothed erections together again, “You’re so sexy, Rin.”

“Shit,” the redhead threw his head back as his hips started moving on their own.  “Don’t say embarrassing things like that,” he tried his best to glare down at his boyfriend, but his eyes were so clouded with lust, the playful animosity didn’t quite show through.  Sousuke just grinned up at him, hands sliding up to remove the black tank top.  Rin raised his arms to help him take it off.  The brunet didn’t miss the slight frown on his lover’s face when he tossed the garment to the floor.

“I’ll pick it up after,” he chuckled.  Strong hands moved up and over the newly exposed skin.  Sousuke was huge from his years of training, but Rin was no slouch.  His body was narrower than his boyfriend’s, but his muscles were still well-defined.  The redhead inhaled sharply when calloused thumbs brushed against his nipples.  “Feel good?” Sousuke asked.

“Yeah,” Rin hummed, his eyes closed and his hips unconsciously grinding against his lover’s.  The taller man pinched them and reveled in the choked gasp he tore from his boyfriend.  One large hand stayed to fondle the pebbled nub while the other drifted lower to reach into Rin’s sweatpants.  “W-wait…” the redhead swallowed, a hand darting out to grasp Sousuke’s wrist.  “What about you?”

“I’m fine,” impossibly dark cerulean eyes looked up at the shorter man.  “Unless you want to skip this part?” he teased.  Rin bit his lip and furrowed his brow as if he were contemplating something.  Sousuke was about to ask what the matter was, when the redhead pushed himself off of his chest and quietly padded across the room to his desk.  “Rin?”

“Take off your shirt,” his best friend called over his shoulder as he opened a drawer and dug through until he reached the very bottom.  Sousuke blinked in surprise, but did as he was told, throwing the dark teal shirt to the ground next to his boyfriend’s tank top.  Rin had obviously found was he was looking for, but had yet to turn around and reveal it.  Curiosity getting the better of him, Sousuke sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, studying his boyfriend’s back.

“Rin?” he asked again, getting a little worried.

“Okay,” the redhead said, though it was probably more to himself.  He turned around and walked back over to the bed.  He shoved something into Sousuke’s hands and looked away, a flush spreading all the way from his cheeks down to his chest.  The taller man looked down at the small bottle in his hands.  He felt his own cheeks heat up.  Of course, he knew that this was what they were planning on doing tonight, but now that he had the item in his hand, it made it all too real.  Rin mumbled something, still looking away.

“What?” Sousuke tore his gaze from the small bottle of lubricant and looked up at his boyfriend.

“Can you prepare me?” he asked, more clearly this time, his blush darkening to match his hair.  Cerulean eyes widened for a moment before softening.  He set the bottle to the side and reached forward, grasping Rin’s hands in his and pulling him forward.

“I love you,” Sousuke said.  He reached a hand up to grip the back of Rin’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss.  “Lay down,” he instructed when they pulled apart.  The redhead nodded.  He quickly shed his pants, leaving just his boxers before he crawled back onto the bunk next to Sousuke.  “Why are you embarrassed?” the larger man asked, cupping Rin’s cheek and hovering over him.  “I’ve seen you in less than this hundreds of times.”

“This is different,” Rin swallowed.  “And you’re about to…” he couldn’t say it.  The brunet bent down and nuzzled his neck.

“We can stop if you don’t want to,” Sousuke breathed against his skin.  “You’re worth the wait,” he added, appealing to Rin’s romantic side.  The shorter teen just shook his head.

“No, I want to do it,” crimson eyes looked up into cerulean.  “I want you, Sousuke,” he breathed.

“Okay,” the brunet kissed him again, trying his best to relieve any anxiety his boyfriend felt.  He pulled back, lips trailing down his neck again, eliciting gasps and whimpers as they journeyed further south.  Rin bucked his hips when Sousuke’s lips found a nipple, gently rolling it with his tongue and nipping it with his teeth.

“S-Sousuke!” the redhead arched his back as his fingers threaded themselves into his lover’s dark hair again, unsure if he wanted to hold his head in place or direct it further down.  Sousuke gave the nub one more light suck before he kissed his way across Rin’s chest to the other one.  “Ah..Sou…suke…” his boyfriend moaned.  The brunet felt the younger teen’s arousal pushing up against his chest.  He smirked around the pink bud and pulled away, kissing and nipping his way down Rin’s stomach until he reached his goal.  Rin’s hands had left his hair in favor or gripping the sheets beneath them.  Sousuke hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boyfriend’s underwear and gave a tug, revealing Rin’s swollen member, already dripping with precum.

“Fuck…” Sousuke hadn’t realized he’d said it out loud.

“Is it…is it weird looking or something?” Rin peered down at him, crimson eyes wet and anxious.

“No, it’s…” the taller man struggled to find the right word.  Beautiful?  No, that was too much even for a hopeless romantic like Rin.  Sexy?  No, that didn’t quite do it justice.  “Perfect,” he chose.  “Absolutely perfect,” he added as he slid Rin’s underwear the rest of the way down and threw them to the floor.

“I-idiot,” Rin sputtered, failing to hide his embarrassment.  All awkwardness was immediately forgotten the moment Sousuke wrapped his lips around his boyfriend’s arousal, causing the shorter man to grip the sheets tighter and throw his head back.  “Ah…Sousuke…shit…!” he moaned, hips thrusting up, trying to bury himself in more of the wet heat that was his lover’s mouth.  While his boyfriend was distracted, Sousuke reached behind him to grab the small bottle of lube.  Since discovering his feelings for Rin, he’d researched quite a bit on how exactly sex between two males worked.  He was certainly glad he had.  He pulled his lips away for a moment as he fiddled with the cap on the bottle.

“Stupid piece of…” Sousuke growled to himself as he struggled to get the thing open.  He finally popped the cap and made to pour some into his hand, but nothing came out.  “…the Hell?” he snarled.

“What’s wrong?” Rin propped himself on his elbows and looked down at his lover, his breath still coming out in pants.  The brunet shook the bottle and grunted as nothing came out.  Cerulean eyes looked up helplessly.  The redhead chuckled and reached his hand forward.  Miserably, Sousuke handed the small bottle over.  “It’s still sealed,” the younger man sniggered and Sousuke felt his ears burn with embarrassment.  Rin unscrewed the top and peeled the foil off before replacing the top and handing it to his boyfriend.

“Thank you,” Sousuke looked away in shame.

“It’s our first time,” the redhead reached forward and cupped his lover’s cheek.  “I’m not expecting you to be a sex god on the first try,” he smiled.  Sousuke reached up and grabbed his lover’s wrist, turning his head to kiss his palm.

“Then I hope to exceed your expectations,” the brunet said cheekily and popped the top on the bottle with ease this time.  He poured a liberal amount into his hand and closed the cap before setting the bottle to the side.  He rubbed his hands together the warm the clear liquid and made sure to coat three fingers generously.  He swallowed and leaned forward.  “Tell me if I hurt you,” he said and then nudged Rin’s legs further apart.  The redhead let his head fall back to the bed, covering his eyes with one arm and gripping the sheet with his other hand.  “Just breathe out,” Sousuke instructed as he teased a slicked finger around his lover’s entrance.  He slid his index finger in and they both gasped in unison.

“Haah…” Rin bit his lip as Sousuke pushed the digit in and out of his tight opening.

“You’re so hot inside,” the brunet mused.

“D-don’t say things like th-that,” the redhead said and then gasped, arching his back and gripping the sheets tighter.  “It’s…it’s weird.”

“Does it hurt?” Sousuke stopped all movement and looked up, eyes filled with concern.

“No, it’s…” the shorter man looked down at him, his face completely pink. “It’s good.”  The taller nodded and continued to thrust his finger in and out.  When he felt like Rin had relaxed enough, he added another one, feeling the tight muscle clamp around him.

“Shh…relax…” he soothed and kissed Rin’s inner thigh.  He kissed his way back to his boyfriend’s erection, which had started to go soft from nerves.  He licked a stripe up the bottom and wrapped his lips around the head, eliciting a string of curses and a moan from his lover.  Rin tasted good.  He was a little salty at the tip, but not unpleasantly so.  Sousuke pushed his fingers in deeper and scissored them to stretch and prepare his boyfriend for what was to come.  The brunet marveled at how hot and tight Rin’s opening was.  It felt like he was pulling his fingers in.  His mouth was still sucking on his lover’s member, feeling it jump every-so-often.  He pulled back and chanced a look at the younger man.

Rin was blissed out, face flushed, breath coming out in pants and moans.  As if he could feel eyes on him, the redhead removed the arm from over his eyes and looked down at Sousuke.  Keeping the eye contact, the brunet teased the head of his erection with tongue, barely containing his smirk when Rin bit his lip and arched his back.

“Stop teasing me,” the younger man frowned.  “I want Sousuke’s,” Rin pushed down against the fingers inside him.

“Shit,” Sousuke gasped as Rin’s inner walls tightened around his fingers.  “Just one more, okay?” he said, unsure if the other man understood what he meant.  He pulled the fingers out and then pushed them back in, this time with a third.

“F-fuck…!” Rin clawed at the sheets and threw his head back, but Sousuke knew it wasn’t in pain.  Not with the way the redhead was grinding down against his fingers.  “C’mon,” the shorter man whined.

“Okay, okay,” the brunet chuckled and pulled his fingers out.  He stepped off the bed for a second to pull off his own pajama pants and then crawled back between his lover’s legs.  He looked up at Rin, who was staring at him.  Well, more specifically, what was between his legs.  “Rin?” he questioned.

“I made the right choice,” the redhead said suddenly, eyes never leaving his package.

“Um…okay?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow.  Rin shook his head and reached for something he’d been hiding behind him.  It was a small foil package with the letters ‘XXL’ written on it.  “Oh,” the taller man let out a nervous laugh when he realized what his boyfriend had meant.

“They had about a hundred different kinds at the store,” Rin explained.  “And I’d only seen you in the shower when it wasn’t,” he paused, “you know.”  Sousuke leaned forward, plucking the package from his lover’s fingers and tore it open before sliding the latex onto his member.  He sucked in a breath at the sensation.  He’d practically been ignoring his own arousal until this point.  He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a bit more into his hand before slicking up his member and lining it up with Rin’s entrance.

“I love you,” Sousuke braced himself above Rin, lowering his head to capture the redhead’s lips one more time before he started to slide into his tight heat.  Rin pulled his lips away and let out a breathy moan as the brunet pushed forward, inching his way inside.  “Rin…you’re so tight…” Sousuke gasped and rested his forehead on his lover’s shoulder.

“Well, you’re b-big,” Rin offered, probably attempting a witty comeback.  Sousuke chuckled breathlessly against his skin.  After what seemed like an eternity later, he was fully seated within his boyfriend, both men panting and shaking slightly, covered in a sheen of sweet.

“It’s in,” they said at the same time and then pulled back with wide eyes before laughing.  Sousuke rested his forehead against Rin’s and waited for the redhead to adjust to him.

“It’s okay now,” the younger man said, smiling up at him.  “You can move.”  Sousuke grunted his understanding and slowly slid out before thrusting back in.  It felt amazing inside Rin.  It was so new and yet it felt like he was coming home.  He checked his lover’s face to make sure he wasn’t in pain before he set a rhythm. “Ah…S-Sousuke…” Rin gripped the sheets beneath them and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist.

“R-Rin…” he groaned.  His shoulder was screaming at him from supporting his weight. He shifted his weight onto the other and used his now-free hand to slide under Rin’s thigh and hike up his leg, changing the angle.  He thrust in at the new angle and nearly froze when he heard his lover let out a scream.

“Again!” Rin begged.  “Hit that spot again,” he pleaded.  Sousuke nodded and tried his best to repeat his previous action.  He’d researched quite a bit and knew that there was a little bundle of nerves deep inside that would make his boyfriend feel amazing.  He was surprised he’d found it on their first try.  “Don’t stop…” Rin whined and Sousuke realized he’d slowed his thrusts, distracted by his own accomplishment. 

“Sorry,” the brunet apologized and picked up the pace.  Rin felt so tight around him.  He looked down and nearly choked at the look on his best friend’s face.  Rin was panting again, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown.  His fingers still gripped the sheets tightly.  He reached down and grabbed one of Rin’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

“C-close,” the redhead moaned and squeezed his hand tightly.  “Oh, Sousuke…I’m…I’m gonna cum,” he bit his lip.  The brunet released his hand and pumped his lover’s neglected member a few times and that’s all it took.  Rin threw his head back with a final moan as he reached his climax, his inner walls clamping down on the brunet’s cock.  “Sou…suke…!”

“Sh-shit…” Sousuke was overwhelmed by the sudden tightness and quickly followed, grunting his boyfriend’s name as he spilled himself inside the condom.  He collapsed onto Rin, both men panting and trying desperately to regulate their breathing and heartrates.  Sousuke slowly pushed himself up and slid out of his lover.  He pulled the condom off and threw it at the trashcan, thanking every God available that it landed inside.  He fell back to the bed next to Rin took a deep breath.

“That…that was amazing,” Rin let out a contented sigh, his breathing just now returning to normal.  “Sousuke…where did you learn how to do that?” he looked over, crimson eyes wide.

“Internet,” the brunet responded and turned to face him.  “I didn’t know when our first time would be, but I wanted to know what I was doing, at least,” he explained.

“Ah,” Rin nodded, “good call,” he chuckled.  Without another word, the redhead reached over toward his bag and pulled his cellphone out.  He quickly typed a message and hit send.

“Who are you texting?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow.  Rin just gave him his trademark toothy grin and held up a finger.

“Wait for it,” he said and then typed another message before throwing his phone back at his bag.

“Do I want to know?” the brunet asked.

“Probably not,” Rin snickered.  They lay there in silence for a moment. “That really was amazing,” he said.

“Yeah, it was,” Sousuke agreed.  “I love you,” he turned on his side and pulled the redhead close.  “I think I always have.”

“Now who’s the hopeless romantic?” Rin teased and then leaned forward, brushing his lips against Sousuke’s.  “I love you, too.”

Meanwhile…

A phone alert went off from Haru’s desk.  The little notification light was almost blinding the darkness of the room.  The raven-haired man groggily pulled himself out of bed to see what the message was.

“Haru…?” Makoto rubbed his eyes and furrowed his brow.  “Who is it?” he asked.

“Rin,” the older man answered as he opened the message.  His blue eyes widened as he read the text.  A few seconds later, another message arrived.  He opened it and frowned.  “That idiot,” he tossed the phone back on his desk and crawled back into bed.

“What did he want?” Makoto yawned and his olive eyes widened when Haru snuggled against his broad chest.

“Nothing,” he said and closed his eyes.  The sandy-haired man, not wanting to ruin this moment of sudden Haru cuddles, just lay his head back down on the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

Message 1:  _‘Sousuke and I finally did it!’_

Message 2:  _‘Oops, sorry Haru, I meant to send that to Nagisa.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I hope that was okay. I'm always nervous uploading a fanfic that involves a really popular and well-loved anime/fandom. I hope I did the characters justice.
> 
> Side note: I really wanted to add a part with Rin crying (from happiness) and the exchange of lines like...  
> Sou: Don't cry  
> Rin: I'm not crying  
> But I just couldn't figure out where to put it after I'd written everything. Oh well...next time!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!! I will go down with this ship! First upload to AO3!


End file.
